


Femme Fatale

by lady_of_the_night



Series: Isolde Amaru LaCroix  The Murdering Woman [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Isolde is a creature of habit who just was hired to kill a man





	Femme Fatale

A hum of content escaped Isolde as she picked up the paper work for her latest assignment. “Ohhhh well aren’t you a bad boy” she cooed looking at the picture in her file folder “Ah well work time” she got up from her seat and are her way upstairs to change her clothes. Playtime was starting soon. 

“Let’s fine our prey” Iso sang to herself as she headed to where her mark was going to be. Humming happily to herself she used her powers to change how she looked before shutting the cameras down inside of the building with her magic. She knocked lightly on the man’s office door after making sure she looked like his wife “Sweetheart are you in here?” She called while opening the door, making sure to keep a smile on her face as she did. Once the man turned around she closed the door and dropped her glamour grinning at the smell of fear in the air. 

She moved closer to him situating herself between her mark and his desk so he couldn’t call anyone “See I wouldnt be here if you weren’t out doing the things you’ve been doing. And now” she sighed dramatically as if it was such a hardship for her “Now I have to kill you.” Her eyes turned a startling green “Have fun in hell” she breathed out before leaning down to seal her lips to his, pulling his soul from his body with practice ease. She delighted in the way his eyes turned from brown to ice blue. 

With a sigh she shifted back and looked at the now dead man in the chair in front of her “ah well that was fun” she jumped down from the desk and walked out “see ya never”


End file.
